Día del orgullo
by reika kagene
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Vida fuera a la tierra el día del orgullo gay?


Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la fabulosa snipster yo solo los utilizo para hacer reír a las personas.

Este fic participa en el reto de la página a fanficker life and death

* * *

 _pv normal_

Era un día normal para vida, las aves cantaban los niños nacían y él era cada vez más feliz en su trabajo… hasta que vio lo más raro que había visto nunca, vida se quedó sorprendido al ver a los hombres disfrazados como mujer, algunos tenían enagua, otros medias muy largas, algunos otros tenían… ¿eso eran pechos?

Vida: ¿Pero qué mierda? ¡son más grande que los de Vanidad! O.O

Vida Estaba sorprendido ver hombres con pechos era algo que nunca en sus laaaaaargaaaaaaaaaa existencia había visto… fue lo más raro que había visto después de las vez que vio a muerte vestido como mujer.

Vida: Aunque Muerte se veía muy bien con ese lápiz labial… -niega con la cabeza - pero que rayos estoy pensando esto no es momento para pensar en Muerte y su sexy y deseable boca debo decirle esto a sabiduría –se teletransporta a la biblioteca en Ithis-

_ **Unos momentos después** _

Vida: ¡Sabiduría, Sabiduría! ¿¡Por qué putas hay hombres con tetas!?

Sabiduría: Hoy es el día del orgullo gay en la tierra, una forma de que los humanos dejen de ser tan ignorantes y retrogradas con respecto a los gays

Vida: ¿Pero por qué los pechos?

Sabiduría: eso ya es elección de los humanos, allí si yo no tengo nada que ver

Vida: ¿Y qué haremos con esto?

Musa: -llega de la nada al ver una oportunidad de fiesta (n/a: siempre he visto a musa como el fiestero del grupo)- ¿qué tal si hacemos una celebración nosotros? nos podemos vestir como los humanos ese día y poner música. * - *

Vida: yo no me voy a poner tetas – se mueve como diva chasqueando los dedos-

Sabiduría: - se golpea la frente con la mano abierta por lo idiota que es su amigo- Si quieres hacerlo, hazlo musa y tú Vida –lo apunta- no te quejes que a ti te va mejor que nadie esa fiesta

Vida: no iré

Sabiduria: -pone cara amenzante- Vas a ir vas a comer vas a disfrutar o les diré a todos tu más oscuro secreto

Vida: No te atreverías

Sabiduría: pruébame

Vida: Bien, iré pero no me pondré tetas

Sabiduría: DEJA LAS MALDITAS TETAS

Musa: -tratando de que le vuelvan a poner atención después de que lo ignoraron- La fiesta será dentro de 2 semanas estoy emocionado

_ **2 semanas después** _

Vida: esta mierda no me gusta

Vida estaba vestido con una camisa amarrada a la cintura color turquesa, unos shorts jeans… una tanga negra que sobresalía del short y unos lentes hípster con estrellas a los lados estaba con una cara seria sentado en un puff a la par de Muerte que vestía con una camisa con manga corta color coral, una boa de plumas rosa en su cuello, otros lentes de hípster, medias tricolor que llegaban hasta 3 dedos antes de la rodilla, y unos short café estaba pacíficamente sentado, tomando un vino mientras se sentía la reina del mundo

Muerte: Vamos Vida, esta es la mejor fiesta que Musa ha organizado me siento DI-VI-NA

Vida:- viéndolo con cara de WTF- No me gusta esto muerte preferiría hacer cualquier otra cosa –agarra un banano que había en un tazón a la par suya y se lo empieza a comer sensualmente-

Muerte: -Toma a Vida desde la cintura y lo acerca muy muy cerca de su cara- ¿Seguro que cualquier cosa? – lo mira con cara lujuriosa-

Vida: -se sonroja y traga la banana sin masticar- y..yo, M..Muerte, y…yo

Muerte: -Lo calla- ¿Qué tal si vamos a un cuarto? – se lo lleva a un cuarto del lugar-

_ **Con los otros dioses** _

Locura: ¿qué van a hacer la florecita y el fideo? –Preguntándole a Sabiduría-

Sabiduría: No tengo ni idea y no me interesa por mí que Muerte se folle a ese idiota

Locura: seguro que no tienes curiosidad

Sabiduría: me da un poco de curiosidad pero no los voy a espiar

Locura: Vamos un poquito, tu sabes que quieres

Sabiduría: si los espiamos, ¿me dejarás en paz?

Locura: lo juro por las voces

Sabiduría: Ok vamos

los otros dioses al ver, y escuchar lo que Locura y Sabiduría iban a hacer también les entro la curiosidad, después de todo la mayoría de dioses estaba esperando ese momento desde hace trillones de años, así que todos fueron a espiar a los "tortolitos" a ver que hacían

Amor: Ustedes creen que ellos se den cuenta –con su oreja pegada a la puerta-

Muerte: Esos idiotas no se darían cuenta ni aunque la puerta sea transparente, estarán muy ocupados dándose miel –hace cara de asco-

Locura: -con la oreja igual que la de Amor- No escucho nada

Muerte:- Abre la puerta- Te dije que nos iban a espiar me debes $50 0000

Vida: -le da el dinero- tenías razón

Todos los dioses:- ¿ERA UNA APUESTA?

Vida y Muerte: SIII Y CAYERON PENDEJOS

Con eso dicho los dioses se fueron enojados y sin tener su ship

Muerte: Ahora si empecemos con la verdadera diversión –se lo lleva dentro del cuarto como una princesa-

 **FIN**


End file.
